A Musical Journey
by EriRapp
Summary: For the challenge of writing to five songs for a pairing. Trowa/Quatre, 3x4x3. Done as quick writing practice.


**Author's Note: **So. I was reading fanfics. And I came across a challenge which apparently started on LiveJournal and then someone posted it here. I didn't see it on LJ, so I decided to do it here. And there. And everywhere. It's good timing practice!

All are unedited because of the time constraints.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song. No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance.

4. Do five of these, then post.

1. Maybe - Kelly Clarkson

Shaking his head, Quatre turned away from his lover to glare out the window. "This isn't the way it was supposed to be," he snarled, his mood turning from bad to worse in an instant. He knew Trowa meant well, but it hurt to be reminded sometimes of all the responsibility that existed out there-- and it hurt more to know he could walk away from it. He had it inside of him, a part of him wanted to break free and just run, take Trowa and run--

Strong arms encircled the blonde, holding him gently. No words passed between them, but Trowa just held Quatre, reminding him that he was still there. There was a warmth that existed when they stood still that didn't happen any other time. It was a warmth that told Quatre he could just let go, just rage or cry if he needed to, just be himself and just be loved.

It wasn't enough to make the world go away. It never was. Nothing made the strain of responsibility any easier, but sometimes he could forget in Trowa's arms.

2. Don't Wait - Dashboard Confessional

At night, he shook. He wasn't as bad as Heero, not by far, but Trowa remembered the deaths. He remembered stealing a place he hadn't earned so he could become a killer, someone who destroyed so many for a cause he didn't understand. He was no one. No name. He didn't have the right to kill, it was murder, he was a murderer.

Slim hands gently caressed his back, asking permission. Trowa didn't turn to face Quatre, couldn't turn to face Quatre because this was too much to ask for-- forgiveness hurt. The way he could find understanding in Quatre's eyes, acceptance, even after everything he'd done, everything they'd both done, it hurt in a clean way that didn't fit beside the guilt of death.

"Trowa. It's okay, you know," Quatre's voice broke through his thoughts as the blonde shifted to sit up. "It's okay to cry for them. I won't tell."

In the silence between them, Trowa felt the cold wash of guilt condense into a single tear.

3. The Kingdom of Heaven - Melissa Etheridge

The crowds on Earth still remembered the Gundam pilots. Those who'd lost loved ones, who'd held ties to Oz cried in anger, threw protests when they landed, wherever Quatre went to speak on behalf of the Preventers and the Winner Corporation. All the security in the world couldn't stop the screams of anger and hatred and thwarted vengeance.

Through each outburst, Trowa walked beside his blonde angel and murmured quietly, reminding him of the most important thing, "I love you. They don't know what they're saying. They don't know you. I know you. And I love you." Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand tighter but didn't reply, simply attempting to walk through the gauntlet visibly unscathed. Whatever the crowd said, thought-- they didn't understand. No matter what Quatre had done, he was still perfect in Trowa's eyes because he could still love.

4. Pop! Goes My Heart - Hugh Grant (Music & Lyrics)

Trowa hated pop music. It was peppy and bouncy and annoyingly bright. It didn't care about the rest of the world and the fact that even after the war, everything was still in dire need of rescue. But when Quatre moved to it, his lips turned up in a silly smile and he reached his hands out to offer Trowa the dance, the taller man couldn't help but return the smile and take hold.

5. All Good Things - Mandy Moore

"I hope you're happy," Trowa managed as he stood at the airport, not looking at the blonde. "I hope it works out for you, Quatre." He did. He wanted his lover-- ex-lover now-- to be happy, wanted him to have everything in the world. Even if they weren't together anymore, even if Trowa was moving away-- far away, he didn't care where he ended up, he just couldn't stand to be near Quatre and not see him, it hurt too much-- Trowa still loved the blonde.

"You too, Trowa," Quatre nodded, resisting the urge to give the taller man a hug. That would be too much. He knew, and he understood, and that's why he wanted Trowa to go, so he could heal. So they could both heal.

"I'll remember you," Trowa promised as he turned and boarded the plane, his thoughts on the sunsets they'd spent together, the moonlit walks, and the love. He would remember the love.


End file.
